sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Charmy Bee (Sonic X)
– nadpobudliwy, antropomorficzny pszczoła o wielkim sercu. Jest najmłodszym współzałożycielem agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje razem z Vectorem i Espio. Historia Przeszłość Charmy, Vector i Espio pochodzili ze świata Sonica. Założyli tam agencję detektywistyczną Chaotix z własnym biurem. Saga półksiężyca W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix Charmy, Espio i Vector zostali przeniesieni do świata ludzi w wyniku trzeciej Kontroli Chaosu. Charmy został wysłany w celu zgromadzenia informacji na temat nowego świata. Powrócił do biura z gazetą, w której opisano bohaterskie czyny Sonica. Charmy kupił również płyty DVD z odcinkami Sonic X. Następnego dnia Chaotix postanowili znaleźć Cream, aby zdobyć uznanie Vanilli. Dzięki mapie najbogatszych ludzi w okolicy Chaotix namierzyli dziewczynkę w Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów. Charmy i Vector postanowili wkroczyć, kiedy Amy uderzyła swoim młotkiem niewidzialnego Espio. Kazali domownikom oddać Cream, uznając Sonica za porywacza. Chaotix wdali się w bójkę, którą przerwało przybycie Sonica i Vanilli. Cream ucieszyła się na widok swojej matki. Vector z kolei udawał, że nic nie wiedział o żadnym Sonicu-porywaczu i razem z Charmym poszedł aby zabrać się za kolejne zadanie. Saga powrotu do domu Wkrótce okazało się że wszystkie istoty pochodzące ze świata Sonica będą musiały opuścić świat ludzi, bo inaczej czas zatrzyma się na dobre. Chaotix musieli więc wrócić do świata Sonica. Saga Metarexów W odcinku Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos ''Vanilla wynajęła Chaotix w celu dostarczenia rzeczy Chrisa, które przysłali jego rodzice, na Niebieski Tajfun. Chaotix otrzymali własny statek kosmiczny, na który spakowali swoje biuro i polecieli. Kiedy podczepili się do Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Vector wrócił jednak stamtąd ranny, ponieważ załoga pomyliła go z Metarexem. Podobny los spotkał Espio. Charmy założył więc na siebie solidny pancerz, który jednak upodobnił go do Metarexa. Załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu zaatakowała również jego. Później nieporozumienie zostało rozwiązane i załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu przeprosiła Chaotix. Następnie pomogli im we wnoszeniu bagaży Chrisa. Vector próbował również przekonać Cream do powrotu do matki, ponieważ jak sam twierdził Vanilla bardzo za nią tęskni. Jednak Cream postanowiła zostać. Vector twierdził że Vanilla przekazała mu podświadomie aby przyprowadził jej córkę z powrotem do domu. Charmy przeczuwał że Vectorowi przyszedł do głowy kolejny niemądry pomysł. Vector porwał Cream, ale przez przypadek zabrał również Cosmo. Kiedy na statek przybył Sonic, zamierzał uratować dziewczyny. W tym celu stanął do walki z Vectorem. Charmy i Espio również mieli zacząć walczyć z jeżem, ale bójkę przerwał Chris. Powiedział że to do Cream należy decyzja. Vector postanowił w tej sytuacji odpuścić. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''Chaotix zgubili się w kosmosie i ponownie wylądowali na Niebieskim Tajfunie. Poprosili Tailsa o naprawę i kilka dodatkowych funkcji. Vector zaobserwował wtedy, że Tails i Cosmo byliby idealną parą. Charmy uśpił Knucklesa, dzięki czemu Vector pomalowałby mu twarz. Następnie niewidzialny Espio miał poruszać Knucklesem i odegrać rolę ''złoczyńcy, którego Tails miał pokonać i uratować Cosmo. Jednak plan nie powiódł się. Chaotix postanowili następnie pomóc w przygotowaniach do przyjęcia, które Cosmo i Tails szykowali dla reszty załogi. Kolejne plany zbliżenia do siebie tych dwoje w dalszym ciągu nie poskutkowały. Nagle pojawił się Knuckles, który zaatakował Chaotix swoimi szponami w odwecie za to, że ci pomalowali mu twarz. Jednak ucierpiało przy tym przyjęcie przygotowane przez Cosmo. Na szczęście Sonic i pozostali pomogli w naprawieniu szkód i wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Charmy i Espio dali sobie również pomalować twarze. W odcinku Polowanie na jeża ''Chaotix ukrywali Sonica i jego przyjaciół w swojej knajpie, którą otworzyli na pewnej planecie na której się rozbili. Dochody z knajpy miały być przeznaczone na części do naprawy statku. Jednak Doktor Eggman poszukiwał załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu, ponieważ został jednym z dowódców Metarexów. Charmy nie chciał jednak obsługiwać doktora. Kiedy Chaotix naprawili swój statek zaczęli podążać za Bokkunem i w odcinku ''Anioł Złośliwości dotarli na planetę Green Gate. Spotkali tam Shadowa i zawieźli w pobliże Planety Aqurius, gdzie Niebieski Tajfun i Metarexy toczyły ostateczną bitwę. Shadow rozbił statek Chaotix na okręcie flagowym Dark Oaka, tym samym niszcząc biuro. Następnie udał się na poszukiwania Dark Oaka, a Chaotix postanowili mu pomóc, pokonując napotkane Metarexy. Potem dołączyli do nich Doktor Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe i Chris. Wszyscy wspólnie wrócili na Niebieski Tajfun, podłączony do Crimson Egg. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Sonic został przez nich wchłonięty. W odcinku Światło w ciemności ''Charmy, Espio i Vector walczyli z Final Mova, do momentu w którym otrzymali rozkaz powrotu. Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg postanowiły wykorzystać bowiem całą moc Głównego Szmaragdu i wystrzelić ją z Działa Naddźwiękowego. Główny Szmaragd pękł, ale zdążył przekazać swoją moc do działa. Strzał był na tyle potężny, że dwie głowy Final Mova zostały rozerwane. Udało się również uratować Sonica, ale Final Mova przeszedł do drugiego stadium. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Charmy, Espio i Vector zdążyli jeszcze zebrać Szmargady Chaosu, ale te były pozbawione swej mocy. Cosmo zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow zostali następnie wystrzeleni z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Następnie wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, mimo że nie zostało mu wiele sił. Po powrocie do domu Charmy i jego przyjaciele powrócili do codziennej rutyny. Udało im się odbudować biuro, ale chwilowo je zamknęli, aby odpocząć. Pewnego dnia Vanilla przyniosła im ciasta i wspólnie z nimi urządziła piknik. Charmy był niezadowolony z tego, że agencja miała w tym miesiącu kłopoty finansowe. Vanilla obiecała mu następnym razem przynieść coś bardziej ''pasującego. Charakterystyka Osobowość Charmy jest nadpobudliwą i roztargnioną pszczołą. Z powodu swojego bardzo młodego wieku, Charmy często rozprasza się różnymi innymi rzeczami i nie skupia na swojej pracy. Lubi się bawić i robić wszystko co go śmieszy, a niekoniecznie jest związane z obecnym zadaniem. Mimo wszystko Charmy jest bardzo przyjazny i skory do pomocy. Często gra na nerwach swoich współtowarzyszy, a także innych przyjaciół, zachowując się głośno i irytująco. Jako dziecko naśladuje zachowania starszych od siebie osób, jak np. Vectora za którym powtarza niektóre słowa, albo Espio, którego irytuje swoją dziecinnością. Wygląd Charmy jest pszczołą w żółte i czarne paski. Posiada parę czułek w tej samej kolorystyce, oraz jasnoniebieskie skrzydła. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych postaci z serii Charmy posiada bardziej złożony ubiór. Na głowie nosi czarny kask z goglami. Nosi pomarańczową kurtkę bez rękawów, oraz pomarańczowo-białe buty z czarnymi nogawkami. Na dłoniach ma białe rękawiczki z czarnymi bransoletami. Moce i umiejętności Charmy potrafi latać. W trakcie lotu jest bardzo szybki i zwinny. Potrafi nawet podnosić tak ciężkie postacie jak Vector. Jego główną bronią jest zabójczo ostre żądło. Jako członek Chaotix, Charmy dysponuje umiejętnościami detektywistycznymi, ale nie jest w tym polu tak doświadczony jak Vector. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Vector the Crocodile (szef; współpracownik). * Espio the Chameleon (współpracownik) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Cosmo * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Vanilla the Rabbit * Doktor Eggman (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) * Bocoe (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) * Decoe (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) * Bokkun (sojusznik w walce z Metarexami) Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus Ciekawostki * Charmy jest jedynym członkiem Chaotix w Sonic X, który otrzymał własną kartę. * Charmy jest jedynym członkiem Chaotix, który w odcinku 39 nie mógł przedstawić się widzom przed przerwą na reklamy. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X) Kategoria:Chaotix (Sonic X)